happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
City Slicker
City Slicker is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Role * Lumpy Featuring Roles * Tycoon * Chompy * Pointy * Squabbles * Flaky * Handy * Crash Appearing Roles * Mime * Cuddles * Giggles * The Mole * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the airport, Flaky nervously prepares to enter. Suddenly the door swings open and Flaky is trampled by a crowd. Lumpy soon exits the airport with a briefcase and walks past a dead Flaky. Nearby, Squabbles puts his stuff in the trunk of a taxi, but suddenly Lumpy knocks him into the trunk when he tosses his briefcase in. Lumpy then shuts the trunk and hops in the cab, greeting driver Chompy as he does. Soon Chompy is driving though the city while Lumpy talks on his phone. Lumpy hears something funny and laughs loudly while kicking Chompy's seat. Upset by this, Chompy turns to yell at Lumpy, who then attempts to apologize but he quickly screams. Chompy turns around to see he is heading towards the car of Pointy. Both drivers swerve and Chompy crashes into a building. Pointy hits another car and the airbag gets popped by his beak, blowing up a large chunk of his head. Unharmed, Lumpy climbs from the taxi. Meanwhile on the top floor of the building, Tycoon does some paper work. One of his employees, Mime, bursts into his office and gives word about the taxi crash at the bottom floor. Upon taking the elevator down, Tycoon finds a gaping hole in the wall. He calls for help and soon Handy is seen trying to remove the taxi with his tow truck. Inside the taxi's trunk, Squabbles is trying to break out as he loses air. Standing on the middle of the road, Lumpy wanders off while looking at his watch. Cuddles swerves his car out of the way, but crashes into Handy's tow truck and makes the hole even larger. Tycoon yells at Cuddles and he tries to start his car. As Lumpy continues jaywalking, he causes Giggles' car to join the crash. Following the destruction of Tycoon's building are several more cars bumping into each other all because of Lumpy. Desperate to keep any more cars from breaking into his building, Tycoon puts caution tape around it. Crash passes by on his wheelchair and spots the mess, receiving flashbacks of a demolition derby. Crash ends up flipping out and finally causes the building to crumble. Lumpy comes back, remembering he forgot his briefcase, and opens the trunk of Chompy's taxi, sticking out of the debris. At that moment, a pale white Squabbles crawls out for air, only for Lumpy to close the trunk on his torso. Later, Lumpy reaches his location: the city dump. He opens his briefcase, revealing garbage to be inside, and dumps out the contents. Having completed his task, Lumpy calls for another taxi to pick him up. This time, The Mole gives him a lift. Soon moments away from the airport, Lumpy packs his things. But The Mole keeps on driving and crashes into the airport building. Moral "Know your street smarts." Deaths #Flaky is trampled. #Pointy's head is blown up by an airbag. #Chompy, Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, and numerous generic tree friends die from crashing their vehicles into each other. #Crash kills himself and Tycoon (debatably Mime and any other employees) by crashing into the building. #Squabbles is cut in half by the taxi's trunk door. #Lumpy and The Mole die when the latter crashes his taxi into the airport (debatable). Trivia *Lumpy seems more stupid than usual in this episode, even for his own standards. *If Mime, Lumpy and The Mole died, nobody survived this episode. *Somehow, Tycoon was able to understand Mime. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes